An Eagle's Pride
by Jintaro Kitokuro
Summary: This is the story of a new and upcoming guild. Together, they will fight and work their way up in the ranks in order to become the best guild in Fiore. Will they be able to accomplish their dream? (I do not own Fairy Tail).


_A young boy was sitting down in a classroom, which was full of young, bright children. They all looked to be about 10 years old. The room itself was normal size for a classroom. There were about 30 desks and each one had a student in them. There was a teacher in the room, describing the history of magic with a ruler in his hand. While most students were taking notes, the young boy was in his own world, imagining himself when he was older. He was quickly returned to the classroom when the teacher threw a piece of chalk at his head. The other kids laughed while the dazed boy looked around in confusion. As the teacher returned to the lesson, the boy seemed eager to share what was on his mind. But every time he raised his hand, the teacher would shut him down and carry on with his lesson. Annoyed about the lack of attention he was receiving, the boy proceeded to stand up and walked to the front of the class._

"_Mr. Ackuro, sit down this instant!" the teacher shouted. However, his request was completely ignored by the boy. "Mr. Ackuro, if you don't return to your seat this instant-"He was cut off by the boy's shouting._

"_Hey class, do you see this hand?" the boy said. The class looked at him in confusion, but nodded their heads. "This hand belongs to me, Denis Ackuro, the future master of my very own guild!" The class looked at him and laughed at his remark. They couldn't believe the silliness that came out of his mouth. "I'm serious here," the boy said, trying to maintain his composure. _

_The teacher, furious, grabbed the boy by his collar and screamed into his ear, "DETENTION FOR A WEEK! NOW TAKE YOUR SEAT!" As the boy solemnly walked to his seat, the kids still laughing at him, he briefly looked out the window and saw an eagle flying by. He took note of its elegance and beauty, and how it kept its head up like a lion. _

"_An eagle huh?" the boy muttered to himself. _

36 years later: (Year X784)

"Almost finished sir, all I need is your signature," a young woman said, pointing at a line with an X to the left of it.

A man was standing at a desk. He had blonde hair that was slicked back, with a piece of it hanging on his right side. His outfit consisted of a yellow coat with an orange turtleneck sweater underneath, darker yellow pants and white shoes that seemed to sparkle.

With a pen in his hand, he was scanning the piece of paper the young woman was pointing at. After a minute of reading the document, the man proceeded to sign his name and handed the paper back to the woman.

"Thank you Mr. Denis Ackuro, you are officially a guild master of your very own guild. Now if you please, follow this young man here and he'll lead you to your guild hall."

"Thank you," Denis said. A young man appeared from behind the desk and gestured for the man to follow him. As they walked outside, the sun was shining bright in the sky, free of any clouds. Instantly, the man caught the scent of fresh hydrangea flowers, which were scattered throughout the area. There was a small garden full of these flowers in white, pink, blue and light purple scattered about in the town. People were outside going about their business. As the two were walking, they greeted some gardeners who were watering their plants. They then passed some houses, all of which had flower pots on their porches, full of hydrangea.

After walking a fair amount, the two men arrived at an old building. It was a large building with three floors; each floor was smaller than the last. To the right of the building was another garden full of hydrangeas. Looking to the left, the man saw an area of open land.

"What's the open land for? You want me to plant more flowers?" Denis asked sarcastically.

"No sir," the young man replied. "You're free to do whatever you want with the place. Just make sure to take care of the hydrangeas on your land. They're-"

"They're the symbol of our pride blah blah blah," Denis said, cutting off the young man. "Skip the history lesson and show me inside will ya?"

"Certainly sir."

Meanwhile, in the nearby town of Magnolia, another guild was going about its day as usual. A tall and muscular young man with short, brown spiky hair and matching eyes walked in. He was wearing a dark blue shirt that seemed to outline his 6-pack. With that, he was wearing dark green pants and dark blue shoes. On his wrist, he was wearing a blue wristband.

"I'M BACK!" the man shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Welcome back Delroy," said a white-haired woman from across the room. "How was the mission?"

"Eh, just the usual," Delroy said, sitting down at the bar. "I'm just glad to be back. I get to see all the fine woman Fairy Tail has to offer." Delroy looked at a passing female mage, staring at her butt as she walked by.

"Delroy?" said the woman, annoyed at his behavior.

"Sorry Mirajane, I can't help myself sometimes. However, if you are available, maybe I can start."

"Sorry Delroy, I'm not that easy," Mirajane said, wiping a glass with a white cloth.

"Can't blame a guy for trying."

As Delroy sat at the bar, sipping on a beer Mirajane had made for him, he began to think to himself.

"I feel like I'm forgetting about something," he thought, with a puzzled look on his face. Suddenly, he remembered what he forgot and quickly got up.

"CRAP!" he said. Mirajane looked at him in confusion.

"Is something wrong Del-" Before Mirajane could finish her sentence, Delroy ran out of the guild, leaving a trail of dust in his path.

Crap crap crap crap," Delroy kept muttering as he ran through town, nearly hitting an old lady. After a minute of running, Delroy reached the Magnolia Station, completely out of breath. As he was panting loudly, he saw a train that had just left the train station.

"Crap…I…just…missed it," he said.

Afterwards, he came across a man who was waiting for a train to come.

"Excuse me, do you know when the next train to Ajisai is coming?"

The man pulled out a pocket watch and saw the time. "It'll be another four hours before the next train comes. Sorry kid."

"Just my luck," he thought to himself.

Back at the building, the young man was showing Denis around. The inside looked more worn down than the outside. The wood creaked with every step, the wooden walls were chipping away, and there was dust scattered throughout. On the first floor, there were some wooden tables and chairs placed on the right side of the room. To the left, there was a bar, which was covered in cobwebs. There was also a large stage near the stairs leading to the second floor. On the second floor, there was nothing but wooden floors and walls. There were some more stairs that led to a room. In the room, there was a blue desk and chair. There was also a bookshelf to the right of that. Like the first floor, dust was scattered about, choking the two men as they entered.

"Now I see why it was so cheap," Denis said, coughing and swiping the dust away from his face.

"This place has been abandoned for years. No one has been in or out of it."

"I can see that."

Denis pulled out a pocket watch that was black in color. As he looked at the time, he started panicking.

"Crap!" Denis said, putting the pocket watch away.

"Is everything okay sir?" the young man asked, curious in Denis' sudden outburst.

"Listen, it was nice chatting to ya but I gotta go," Denis said, leaving the man by himself in the dusty room.

Denis broke into a sprint and ran northward to a large building in the center of the town. The building had two smaller buildings that were connected to it. All three buildings were light purple, with the largest one having the letters "AJISAI'S SCHOOL FOR MAGICAL STUDIES" written on top of it. Denis ran inside and was immediately greeted by a lady.

"Hello sir," she said. "How can I help you?"

"Do you know…where…the graduation…is taking place?" Denis asked, trying to catch his breath.

"In the courtyard."

Denis immediately rushed out the back door and saw that the soon-to-be graduates were all standing up, with their family members behind them clapping and cheering. On a platform, a man was speaking to the large crowd. He was wearing a gray suit and tie with black shoes. His voice was powerful and deep.

"I hereby officially make you graduates of Ajisai's School for Magical Studies. May your minds remain pure and your bodies remain strong. And remember that while our paths may be different, we will always have each other in our hearts."

The crowd roared tremendously. Sounds of crying were heard and the graduates were cheering and clapping away. Denis, who had realized he missed the whole event, sulked in a corner for a few minutes until he was patted on the shoulder by a familiar hand.

"There you are uncle," said a young boy. He was a short male with black spiky hair and black-framed glasses, which seemed to illuminate his blue eyes. He was wearing a red and blue jacket with a white lightning pattern on his sleeves, dark blue pants and dark blue boots (part of which was covered by his pants).

"Mickey," said Denis, getting out of his sulking state. He then embraced Mickey in a bone-breaking hug, crying as he was hugging. "I'm so sorry I missed your graduation. It wasn't on purpose I swear."

"It's okay uncle, you didn't miss much," Mickey replied, trying to comfort his distraught uncle and break away from the hug at the same time.

Denis then noticed that Mickey had a gold medal around his neck. On it was the school emblem (a hydrangea flower) and the words "1st in class" that wrapped around the flower. Denis stopped crying and admired the medal. He then looked at Mickey and pulled him in for another hug, but this time deciding not to hug him as tight.

"To think that you graduated at the top of your class. I'm so proud of ya Mickey."

"Thanks uncle," Mickey said, hugging his uncle back.

After that, the two hung around in the courtyard, having a casual conversation. The families began to head out of the courtyard and back to their homes. Every parent had a smile on their face and every graduate was in a state of complete bliss. Denis and Mickey then spotted two other graduates.

"Arden, Kenshi. Over here," Mickey yelled.

The two boys, Arden Joiner and Kenshi Fazer, heard Mickey and saw him standing next to Denis. They began to walk over towards them. Arden was a tall and somewhat muscular young man with gray eyes. He was wearing a black jacket that went down to his knees. With that, he wore brown pants and black shoes. His hair was long, black and spiky, reaching down to his mid-back. Kenshi was slightly shorter than Arden, but was still tall compared to others. He had dark orange hair that seemed to point upwards and defy gravity. His red, sleeveless shirt, which matched his eyes, looked slightly wrinkled and showed off his muscles. He was also wearing light gray pants and boots, with his pants tucked into them.

When they came over, Denis noticed that Arden was wearing a medal similar to Mickey's, except that it was silver and had the words "2nd in class x 2".

"Oh, so you were the second best in the class huh?" Denis asked.

Arden sucked his teeth and ignored Denis' question, turning his head away from the man.

"Hey, I was asking you a question," Denis said, annoyed at the boy's response.

"Don't worry about it Mr. A," said Kenshi. "He's just upset cause he tied with some girl in our class."

"A tie? Well that's a first," Denis said, genuinely shocked. Denis then remembered what he was doing before he had arrived at the school. "Say, I got somethin that'll make you happy Arden." Arden immediately looked at Denis with skepticism.

"I highly doubt it," Arden said.

"Just follow me."

Denis took Mickey, Arden and Kenshi to the old building that he had purchased.

"This was supposed to make me happy?" Arden questioned, upset with what he was looking at.

"No. But what if I told you that this is my new guild hall?" Denis said. His eyes were sparkling more than his shoes.

All three boys looked at him in shock. Then, they started to walk away.

"Hey, where're you guys goin'?" Denis yelled.

"We're not stupid old man," Kenshi said mockingly. "You're not foolin' us this time."

"But I'm serious! I even got the paperwork to prove it!"

The three boys stopped dead in their tracks, turned around and saw Denis pull out a piece of paper. They then walked back to Denis and saw that he was indeed telling the truth. The three boys looked at Denis in amazement, taken aback by the news.

"See, what'd I tell ya. I wasn't lying."

"So you finally got permission to start a guild?" Mickey asked.

"Yep. It's been two long years but I finally did it," Denis replied. "I'm a guild master now and the first thing I'm gonna do is ask you three if you would like to join my guild."

The three boys looked at him in shock, but quickly got over it and nodded in agreement.

"Of course!" they said in unison.

"Well then, it's settled. Welcome to the Eagle Nest Guild!"

Meanwhile, back at the Magnolia Train Station, Delroy was still waiting for the train to arrive. However, as he was waiting, he heard someone speaking on a loudspeaker.

"I am sorry to inform you but all further trains to and from Ajisai will be suspended for today due to a dust storm. Have a good day."

Delroy, angered and annoyed, screamed at the top of his lungs and ran back to the Fairy Tail guild hall.

"Why does this always happen to me?" he shouted.

When he arrived back to the guild, Mirajane was still at the bar, cleaning some glasses.

"What happened Delroy?" Mirajane asked.

"Nothing. Just pour me the strongest liquor you got."


End file.
